


Гости

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Knock-Knock (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanvids, Gen, Surreal, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Клипы, Не копировать на другие сайты, драма, сюр
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: Надо всего лишь дождаться рассвета
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Гости

**Author's Note:**

> музыка: Tolkyn Zabirova - The Fifth Element  
> видео: игра Knock-knock
> 
> спойлеры к концовкам


End file.
